It's The Thought That Counts
by Evil Bunnies Inc
Summary: What would you do if you could change things? What if not changing anything kept a larger threat locked away? One person chose to make that change the other was chosen to stop it...but is it already too late? The threads of fate has broken. Chaos is free.
1. Prologue

Seriously you'll like this fic.

Blah, blah, blah transformers not mine, but all OCs are as well as an OOC Canon that will make an appearance later. Ten energon creds say you'll never guess who it is before he arrives.

LANGUAGE WARNING!...you have been warned. i will more than likely say a few not suited for kids comments.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It's The Thought That Counts<p>

Prologue

'_There is no point in wishing things can be different. We cannot change the past. We can only accept the change and move forward. '_

* * *

><p>It became popular, a new fad, one that will annoyingly take a while to die away. Nothing can be done about it. Nothing can make the pain go away faster. Just have to wait for time to take its course. what can one do when the freedom of writing is in full swing, well reading it could be one solution, and the other? Total denial of its existence. This isn't any better. This is where the forces of good and evil collide, destinies entwine and where doing the right thing may just cause more harm then good. It's the thought that counts...Right?<p>

Too bad Fate is fighting back to fix things before it's too late...

...that is if it isn't already...

If you had the chance to change the out come of an event, would you? What if what you changed was suppose to have happened in order to keep a balance? What if what you changed tipped that balance in favor of something far worse? Now ask yourself, would you still change things if it meant that saving someone from a death that is suppose to happen not only changed the fabric of time but tore a hole in destiny bringing forth something far worse.

One girl did, she had the chance to save lives, to help win a war. She thought she was doing the right thing, but maybe she shouldn't have done anything at all.

This is her story.

Her name was Cameron Taylor, she was sixteen, Febreeze-fresh to a fandom, one she knew so little about. In our world our imagination is our master, we bend our will to the creativity it unleashes. She was no different. Lead solely on from two movies, with a third in the making and two cartoons, she was hooked and she, like others like her, began writing.

Cameron's life was normal, it was plain, it was...well it was boring. She craved adventure like everyone else has craved when they were a teenager. She had one love and that was the unknown, the mystery, the wonder. It burns in her blood worse then a drug addiction and what she can't accomplish in her world, she can do in the world of imagination. She wanted a chance to make a difference, to find her place in the world. She all but wanted to be Superwoman. She wanted to save the lives of characters she loved.

One night she was traveling home from visiting her grandparents, staring up at the stars that sparkled and shined in the night sky. she had just finished a story she written for her favorite and current fandom, wanting so badly to be the girl she created, to have adventure, to find love, to make a difference. Sighing with disappointment knowing full well that it would never happen she looked to the stars once more. Just by chance she spotted twin meteors streaking through the atmosphere and closed her eyes, made her wish whispered the spell casting children rhyme...

"Star light , Star bright, upon the first shooting star i see tonight. Wish I may, wish I might, have the wish i wish tonight," Cameron whispered to the stars her voice quiet and her breath slightly fogging up the window as she spoke, "I wish I lived in the Transformers world."

Opening her eyes Cameron looked back to the sky, the shooting star having long burned away. She knew what she asked for was impossible, even more so the chance that she would even have gotten involved in the alien war. But one can hope right? Letting a yawn escape, she rearranged her seat belt so she could comfortably lie across the back seat of the sports utility vehicle her father was driving, and closed her eyes to sleep.

Surrendering to the caress of slumber the young teen was unaware her wish had been heard and a powerful being was willing to grant it to her, but first it needed her to willingly agree to it. After all manipulation is so much easier when one willingly volunteers.

From the bowels of darkness within the void of time, tendrils of power slipped through the sheets of dimensions untying the thread of fate and wrapped the sleeping form of the young girl into a gentle cocoon drawing her away from her world and into the world of between, and waited.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was cold.

Cold enough to make her body to shiver and shudder in attempt to warm itself up.

Cameron slowly awoke from her sleep and immediately noticed the lack of vibration that a car would create while in motion. Opening her bright green eyes, she had expected to still have been in the backseat of her parents car or under the covers of her bed had her father carried her sleeping form to her room. Her eyes widened in shock. She wasn't in either place.

Using her head to look around, Cameron could see nothing as her long loose honey and strawberry blonde hair trailed behind from the movement. It was an endless void of nothing, bathed softly in a violet and red glow, sending a chill down the teen's spine. The air was thick and heavy as if an immense force was pushing from all around.

She was alone.

Cameron shivered again, wrapping her arms around her self she tried to fight off the chill that seemed to cut through her.

A dream.

_'This had to be a dream'_ Cameron thought to herself. Nothing else makes sense.

"_**It is no dream, human."**_

The strawberry-honey blonde teen spun around searching for the source of the booming voice. There was nothing, no one. "Who-who said that?" her voice stuttered, "Who are you?" she looked around once more, "Where are you?"

"_**I am the one who will grant you, your wish, if you so choose to accept my offer."**_ The voice answered, coming from all around.

Cameron swallowed hard, unsure what the voice had meant. "My wish?"

"_**You wished to live in the world of transformers, I will grant it."**_ the voice was booming, deep and ominous, _**"But on one condition."**_

Cameron couldn't believe what she was hearing. In fact she didn't, there was no way that could happen. Maybe this really was just a dream, should she accept the offer anyway?

"What kind of condition?" the young teen asked, hope fluttering in her chest excited to meet her favorite characters.

The voice didn't answer right away. Instead the empty void began to fill with images, much like that of a movie projector. Cameron watched as scenes from her favorite two movies replayed around her. scenes she never wanted to have to see again.

The first scene was of Bumblebee restrained by Sector-7 helicopters as Sam struggled to get to the yellow mech. Mikaela screaming for the agents to stop their attack. Cameron's heart clenched remembering those scenes as if she had been there, she hated seeing Bumblebee being hurt and unable to fight back.

The next scene quickly replaced the first, it was the battle in Mission City just as Jazz was torn in two.

That too was replaced in a quick flash to the next scene, the death of Optimus Prime in the forest greatly out numbered, as he valiantly tried to protect Sam.

Sam's death too flashed by. Followed by the fight in Egypt as several Autobots were struck down.

Cameron couldn't take it, that was the one thing she hated about those movies. The one thing she wanted to change, to prevent. She didn't want any of the Autobots to die.

"Stop" she whispered tears appearing in her eyes. The images felt so real so much more devastating then it had been on screen in theaters. She could feel the sadness, the shock as if she had witnessed it first hand. "Please no more."

The images vanished and the empty void returned.

Tears trickled down her cheeks, "What do you want me to do?" she whispered her quiet voice cracking.

"_**Change the course of history."**_ Came the answer.

Cameron was confused. _What?_

"_**Change it all. You wish for none of the suffering to befall your heroes correct?"**_

The strawberry-honey blonde nodded unable to speak.

"_**I shall grant your wish. Change fate, that is your mission, human."**_ The voice explained stunning the young girl, _**"Do you accept my offer?"**_

She didn't even hesitate, this was her chance to make a difference. This being is willing to let her do what she always wanted. She didn't even have the forethought of asking who the being was only to just jump at the offer. With a small smile she gave her answer, "I accept your terms."

The response was instant. The red and violet void vanished into darkness. Cameron was thrust back into unconsciousness. The threads of fate tightened around her like a marionette on strings and pulled.

The being merely laughed into the darkness that was its prison. Its enormous bulk shadowed by the void of its home, an evil aura just flowing off its form. Soon freedom will be granted.

oOoOoOoOoOo

On the small stretch of highway bathed in moonlight, a small sport utility vehicle traveled along the road returning to the home of the family within. The father quietly controlled the vehicle while in the passenger seat his wife dozed off silently leaning on the passenger door. In the back seat curled tightly in a ball deep in a peaceful slumber was the sixteen year old strawberry-honey blonde teen. The small family was oblivious to the deal that was made. The parents were unaware that their daughter was now a servant to a power so great that it has altered their very fate.

Nothing could stop it from happening as the small SUV went around the bend. There was nothing to be done to stop as suddenly the windshield is bathed in the bright headlights of the massive bulk of an eighteen wheeler as it came around the bend crossing over the center line as the driver finally gave into sleep.

The next morning, front page headlines read:

**TRUCKER ASLEEP AT WHEEL HITS KILLS TWO IN CRASH.  
><strong>

below the image of the scene read:

'Couple killed in tractor trailer collision. Trucker walks away uninjured. Victims elderly parents claim their 16 year old granddaughter had also been in the car, the third body has not been found.'

* * *

><p>Trust me it's not going to be what you think it will be.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Took me forever but i'm finally working on my Forth wall fic.

**Disclaimer:** you know the drill, plot and OCs are mine.

It's The Thought That Counts

Chapter One

'_Always appreciate what you have today cause it could be gone tomorrow'_

* * *

><p>The last thing she remembered was sitting in the back of her family car on her way home, in the middle of the night outside the town of Tranquility, California. That's right California, not Nevada. It actually exists and in a roundabout way made famous via Michael Bay and his movies. That's what she loved about the Transformers movies, the star Sam Witwicky lived in the town of the same name as she did. True it wasn't the same town and it was more arid, dry and definitely smaller than that of Sam's home town, but still the fan-girl in her thought it was the greatest thing.<p>

That was definitely not where she was now.

Cameron Taylor, Sixteen years old, strawberry blonde hair, a girl, average height about five feet, 6 inches give or take, her eyes bright green like jade and she... had no idea where she was. She couldn't remember what happened or even why she was there.

She woke up in a white room, the air smelled overly sterilized and the beeping of the monitoring machines was getting on her nerves. Her head pounded with the most painful headache she ever had. Having heard someone clear their throat, groggy Cameron called out quietly, "Mom?" assuming that was who the person was.

The sound of someone moving around had Cameron opening her eyes, blurred vision cleared as an older woman with short greying hair, dressed in a light blue nurse uniform came into view. That was not her mother. Noticing the now awake teen the nurse quickly moved to the bed with a bright smile.

"Oh sweetheart, you're awake!" The nurse said in a cheery voice, "Do you know where you are?"

"Umm... I'm in a hospital?" The strawberry blonde replied quietly as her eyes darted around the room. Her parents weren't there.

The nurse nodded, "Do you feel any discomfort or pain?"

Cameron eyed the overly happy woman with confusion as she answered, "I-I have a headache if that's what you mean."

The nurse, whose name tag read 'Gladys', adjusted the bed to a sitting position and fluffed the young girl's pillow. She pulled out a couple pills of Tylenol and picked up the small cup of water that was sitting on the side table. The nurse handed the young girl the pills and the cup of water, smiling as the teen gratefully swallowed the medication and water, "There you go, you should feel much better in a few moments." Gladys said smiling taking the cup from the girl, "Can I get you anything, dear?"

"N-no, thank you," the young girl answered still confused and already feeling her headache disappear, "Umm...why am I here?"

Gladys frowned slightly, "What do you remember?"

"That last thing I remember was going home from my grandparents and falling asleep in my parents' car." Cameron paused trying to remember what happened after. Only the dream she had came to mind. "I don't know what happened after that."

Cameron still ran through her last memories but still couldn't remember what happened after falling asleep, looking to the nurse with pleading eyes as tears began to form, "why can't I remember anything?"

"Shh, sweetie, it'll be alright," nurse Gladys murmured softly calming the upset girl, brushing away a strand of hair. "Now I'm just going to go alert the doctor that you're awake. Do you need anything?"

Cameron softly shook her head and the nurse left the room, leaving the teen to herself. Her green eyes glistened with unshed tears, she was confused and frightened. She had wiped away the tears as the doctor entered the room. He was young, younger than the nurse, probably in his thirties by any guess. His hair was a dark brown brushed back away from his face, he wore the typical doctor's coat, stethoscope hung around his neck and a name tag clip to the coat pocket.

"The mystery girl awakens," the doctor said good-naturedly, a smile on his face. Picking up the clipboard from the foot of the bed the doctor addressed the blonde girl. "Okay now, I'm Doctor Stanley and I understand from the nurse that you're having trouble remembering anything from the night before."

Cameron nodded confused at the words 'mystery girl'. How could they not know who she was? Wasn't she with her parents before...whatever it was that had happened?

"Do you think you're up to answering some questions?" The doctor asked. "to help us clear up how you came to be in the park unconscious this morning."

Cameron looked to the doctor confusion clear on her features. "I was...in a park?"

"What do you remember from the day or night before?"

"I was with my parents all day yesterday, we were visiting my grandparents in San Joaquin," the teen said, recalling everything from the day before, "Then at night we were driving back home, I fell asleep in the backseat, and when I woke up I was in the hospital."

"San Joaquin? You're a long way from California,"The doctor's exclaimed his brows practically shooting into his hairline.

"I'm not in California?" Cameron asked shocked her eyes wide. "W-where am I? Where are my parents?"

"You're in North Colorado Springs Memorial Hospital." Dr. Stanley looked at the clipboard in his hands missing the teen's confused expression as she mouthed 'Colorado' not really believing it. "According to the police report you had been found unconscious and alone in Explorer park, discovered by a jogger in the morning around 6AM then you were brought in by ambulance when you were not responding."

The teen panicked thinking the worse of those words. "I- I don't understand. H-How did I end up in Colorado?"

"Well let's get through these questions and hopefully I can get you some answers," The doctor said with a small forced smile, "Can you tell me your name?"

Swallowing the teen answered, "C-Cameron Jessica Taylor."

"Your age?" The doctor continued asking, writing down the information.

"I'm s-sixteen years old." Cameron replied as exhaustion cause her to stutter.

"Date of birth?"

"M-May 18, 1995." The doctor furrowed his brow line momentarily when the young girl answered.

"Where were born? and where do you live now?"

"At Fresno General Hospital. I live in Tranquility, California since I was three."

"Alright, that's all I need, I think." Smiled the doctor, "it seems your long term memory is intact, though I believe there is some slight confusion with your age and birth date."

Cameron frowned in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"You said you are sixteen, correct?"

"Yes."

"You were born in 1995, correct?"

The young teen nodded.

"Cameron, by my math you're only fourteen." Dr. Stanley said his voice level and clear, "if you were born in 1995 you won't be sixteen until 2011. Perhaps you were mistaken about your birth year. Or you somehow had travelled back in time." He chuckled lightly.

Cameron was flabbergasted. 2009? But it was 2011? Was he being serious? Did she actually go back in time? What if she was never in 2011 in the first place? That still wouldn't explain how or why she was in Colorado. Could it have been that dream? Cameron shook her head, no way. "Y-yea I think I did get my birth year wrong," the young blonde replied. Better lie to be safe. "Would be cool if I did travel back in time."

Dr. Stanley nodded and went about changing his charge's birth date. "You weren't driving a Delorean by chance?"

"Not that I know of," smiled Cameron getting the reference, "I wouldn't have been able too any way, I only have my beginners permit."

The doctor returned the smile, turning back to his clipboard he continued his assessment. "With all things aside I do have some good news. Your tox screen came back clean, there aren't any drugs or alcohol in your system and no sign that there had ever been."

Cameron sighed in obvious relief from hearing that she wasn't drugged and dumped in the park. But that still didn't answer or clear up any questions that were running through her head.

Flipping through his result sheets as the doctor continued relaying his diagnosis, "And x-rays came back negative for any fracture or breaks. You have no substantial bruising that we should be concerned for. Aside from your missing memory of the past twelve to twenty-four hours, you're a completely healthy sixteen year old. But I'm going to keep you overnight just to be sure there is no hidden brain injury that tests had missed." Dr. Stanley looked up from his clipboard and smiled, "Now that we know who you are we can see about finding out how you came to being in Colorado from California over night and see about getting ahold of your parents. So I'll leave you to get some rest, if anything changes feel free to contact the nurse and I'll come by to check on you later."

With that the doctor left the young teen to herself. Cameron was far beyond confusion. Having gone to sleep in her family car on the road between San Joaquin and Tranquility to waking up in Colorado Springs. There was nothing she could come up with to explain what happened. Only to keep coming to mind was that _dream, _where 'the voice' said he would grant her wish, but that couldn't have been real, could it? If so then why was she in Colorado and not in Tranquility or on Diego Garcia? What was the date anyway?

Nevermind. Those kind of things don't happen in real life. Before she could think further on the very idea of her dream being real, nurse Gladys returned with a tray of food. The sight of the hospital's "finest" cuisine suddenly had Cameron's stomach make itself known.

oOoOoOoOo

The next day Cameron was given back the clothes she had worn before she was brought to the hospital. Since the staff or even the police couldn't find any information about Cameron, they couldn't get a hold of her parents and the teen would have to be released to social services. The blonde was devastated by the news not only could they not find her parents but she was going to be placed in foster care. Cameron wasn't sure if anything could get worse for her at that moment. But being a minor she had no choice but to go along and wait for news about her parents or at least find out how she ended up two states away from home.

Cameron was finishing her breakfast and watching hospital cable when Dr. Stanley entered the room. Smiling to the teen in greeting as he then held the door as a different woman followed into the room, her red hair shoulder length and wavy, dressed in a tan skirt suit, she looked to be about the same age as Dr. Stanley.

"Good morning Cameron, This is Diane Banner, she works for children services and will be your case worker," Dr. Stanley said brightly introducing them.

"Hello Cameron." the woman, Diane, said with a soft smile and sympathetic eyes, "Until we can find or get a hold of your parents I'll be taking care of your case."

"Hello," Cameron said quietly already dreading having to go to a foster home. She had heard bad stories about how kids are treated in those homes.

"Now I'll just be going to get your discharge papers signed off and then you'll be ready to go, alright?" The young girl nodded.

With a nod the doctor excused himself from the room, leaving the uncertain teen alone with the social worker.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It wasn't until later in the day for Cameron to find herself in the backseat of the social worker's car. After leaving the hospital Cameron had spent several hours sitting in the worn out chairs of the family services office as Diane Banner filled out forms and made several phones calls. Now the young girl was on her way to the house she will be calling home for the time being.

Located in a small quiet neighbourhood, in north Colorado Springs, was a two story house, painted white with brown shingled roof, black window shutters and a matching detached garage. The well kept yard bordered by a white picket fence that ran along the lawn, opened gates for the pathway and driveway. Flower beds bloomed along the edge of the driveway and around the house. A large oak tree with a swing stood as a silent sentinel in the corner of the front yard, casting a mammoth shadow over the grass and the sidewalk.

The entire street had well manicured lawns, trimmed trees and driveways so well care for they might as well have been polished. It was a perfect neighbourhood, with children playing in the yards, hopscotch on the sidewalks and playing ball on the streets once traffic was gone, parents taking care of their yards.

Diane finally pulled the car off the street and onto the drive in front of the welcoming house. Cameron took a deep breath hoping to calm her nerves. Diane told her about her foster family while they traveled from the hospital to the office. The teen was to be staying at a single parent home with no other children. Her foster parent was a young woman in her late thirties, she worked for a landscaping and gardening company on weekdays.

Once the car shut down, Diane and Cameron unbuckled and got out. The moment Cameron had shut the car door, the front door of the house opened. Exiting the house was Theresa Olney, a 38 year old woman, with below the shoulder Golden blond hair. A bright wide smile on her face as she quickly greeted the social worker and the young teen. "Hi, Diane!"

"Theresa, How are you?" Diane replied shaking hands with the blonde woman.

"I'm good, how have you been?" Theresa asked her smile not leaving her face, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Good, busy, but good," the red hair woman answered as she and the blond woman shared a quick hug. Stepping back the social worker waved the young teen to come forward. "I'd like you to meet Cameron. She is the young lady I was talking to you about."

Theresa's eyes lit up when the blonde girl was introduced, "Cameron! It is so good to meet you. How are you?"

"I'm good," the teen replied, slightly nervous. Theresa smiled knowing full well how nervous Cameron must have been. Theresa invited both Diane and Cameron into the house for drinks and snacks.

A couple of hours later was when Diane bid farewell leaving Cameron to get settled. The young blonde's room was on the second floor, with a great view of the backyard as well as the mountains in the distance. She liked it. One of the things she noticed was that on the bed were several brand new outfits, tags still attached. Theresa had mentioned that she was told Cameron didn't have any other clothes so she had gone out and bought outfits for the girl. Cameron liked Theresa, she was more like a big sister rather than a mom. At dinner Theresa and Cameron shared stories about themselves learning everything they could about each other.

Cameron learned that Theresa, or Resa as she liked to be called, was the oldest of two daughters, her sister Sarah, was younger by five years and married to a Army Ranger that recently gotten back from the middle east, they had a baby girl that will be two later in the year. The cutest blue eyed blonde girl anyone has ever seen according to Theresa. They lived on a seven acre ranch in Black Forest, five minutes north of Colorado Springs. Theresa's parents, Fred and June were retired and living in Miami. Fred spends more time on his new boat rather than at home, and June is a curator of an art gallery.

When dinner ended, Cameron helped with the dishwashing, much to the honest surprise of Theresa. For the first while they cleaned in silence, until Theresa spoke up about visiting her sister tomorrow and asked if Cameron was up for it. Nervously Cameron agreed having no real problem visiting Sarah. The blonde woman was ecstatic, she admired the teen's willingness to do new things.

It was several hours later that Cameron finally settled to sleep for the night. Resigning herself to whatever fate had in store for her at this point. Unfortunately it wasn't fate that pulled the strings and unknowingly the blonde girl was about to rendezvous with both the right and wrong people.

oOoOoOoOoOo

It was night time, roughly just past midnight. The sky was clear, blemished only by the odd cloud that drifted by, stars twinkling and the moon reaching its full phase with the occasional meteor streaking across the atmosphere. Everything was calm and quiet, well as quiet as nightfall can get with a forest on the outskirts of a small town. The town was in a mix of the nightlife and slumber, the quiet suburbs settled down into sleep as families awaited for the sun to rise and to start a new day. In the more central part of town the streets were full of club goers and several illegal activities, sirens of the local police force echoes through the streets, heavy bass music beating into the night, roars of finely tuned engines and the squeal of tires as underground street races terrorize the near empty streets of the town.

Outside the small town sat a lush forest, it was silent, far enough away from the noises of the nightlife town. Leaves rustle in the soft cool night wind, small animals scurry about the leaf littered ground in search of food and to avoid any predators that may be lurking. Crickets chirp their evening song adding to the cacophony of frogs sitting in small wallows and streams. The only noise here were from the soft cries of the owls, low howls of wolves and hyper yips and barks of coyotes then something disturbed the night. Animals grew restless unsure what was causing their discomfort, there was no sound to be heard, yet even the songs of the night quieted down.

Something was coming.

Bursting through the atmosphere came an object that was definitely not of this world, plummeting towards the ground with the immense speed of free fall caught within the strong grasp of gravity, covered in flame as it burned from entry. It came so fast anyone not watching missed it completely, forest inhabitants fled for their life unsure what to make of this object hurdling towards their home.

Faster and faster it came, the ground hastily coming up to greet the object like arms of a mother reaching for a falling child, the object made impact into the soft ground, and it was loud, fast and explosive, rocks and dirt scattered everywhere, trees felled and some burned as the area shook with the explosive force equivalent to that of a highly charged bomb.

Then everything went still as if the Earth itself held its breath. Dust settled around the burning crater. There was movement from within, whirling, shifting mechanical sounds was heard over the crackle of fire. Where the meteor once lie came a immense shadowed figure with eyes glowing red as it climbed from the impact site. Ducking and weaving through the trees, cautious only for surprise attacks from possible enemies. A strange sound followed the giant as it came to a stretch of a paved road.

It watched as two brightly lit headlights bathed the lonely stretch in light. Stepping back into the tree line the giant watched and waited for the vehicle to pass. The silver car passed unknowingly by the giant as a near invisible green light seemed to glide over the vehicle. Oblivious to everything but the road the driver continued to guide their car to its unknown destination.

From the shadows of the forest appeared twin white lights that illuminated the road. Slowly rolling from grass to pavement an identical silver car emerged. The engine roared to life just as the strange sound that seemed to follow the giant became silent. Sensors turned from the long gone car to the opposite direction as the clone rolled down the highway. Moonlight glinting off the four overlapping chrome rings of the vehicle brand. "As you command, Unicron, my master."

* * *

><p>Any guesses who the red eyed giant is? anyone? anyone? Bueller?<p>

Like it? hate it? meh it? R&R and let me know.


End file.
